neo_archie_sonicfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Walter Ellidy
Doctor Walter Ellidy, or more commonly know as Dr. Ellidy, is the current Royal Scientist of the Republic of Acorn. He is also the current caretaker of New Mobotropolis along with Nicole, and was developer of the Royal Acorn Archives, as well as various advancements in Nate Morgan’s Power Rings, such as Ring-Blades and Red Star Rings. He is also responsible for recreating Nicole’s handheld form with a Power Ring adapter, allowing her to project herself anywhere. History Early Life Walter Ellidy was born on day 62 in the year 3186 on Isolated Island, the homeland on the Lynxes. He was a man of high intelligence, quickly rising to the top of all his classes throughout is entire years at school. He graduated with a degree in computer science and engineering, as well as an interest in robotics. However, he was always known for being a bit too logical for his own good. While he enjoyed his career choice, he felt as thought it wouldn’t be able to help his society as a whole. A break came for him when he had the chance to be travel to West Side Island. Hearing tales of the city of Mobotropolis, Ellidy decided to leave his homeland in favor of what he saw as a more purposeful life abroad. Life in Mobotropolis Luck seemed to be on Walter’s side when he moved into Mobotropolis. His incredible intellect was noticed by current Royal Scientist Nate Morgan, who made him his apprentice. Through him he met Sir Charles Hedgehog, which he shared an interest in robotics with, and Jazlyn the Lynx, an old friend of the Queen’s and the Royal Designer. Ellidy even had a close friendship with the current King Nigel Acorn himself. Eventually, Dr. Ellidy took over Nate’s position after he was framed and went into self-exile. He also kept a number of his notes and blueprints of Power Rings as he contiued to work and improve on them. Eventually, his relationship with Jazlyn grew from friendly to romantic, and the two were eventually married in 3214. One year later, the two would have their first child, Nikki Ellidy. War Times As the Great War broke out between the Overland, Ellidy quickly moved his family to their home on South Island to protect, while he stayed behind to contiue advising the king. Despite his efforts, West Side Island fell to the Overland, with Christmas Island not far behind. He contiued to assist King Nigel until Julian Kintobor deserted the Overland and eventually became Warlord of the Kingdom of Acorn. He was initially dubious of the Overlander, and while it lessened as he took back the Acorn Archipelago, he still had his doubts. When peace returned to West Side, Ellidy remained observant of the Warlord’s actions. He noted the mysterious disappearances of former Warlord Kodos Lion and Royal Wizard Ixis Naugus. For him, the final straw came when Charles told him what had happened to his sister-in-law Bernadette, and how he blamed himself. Based on what he knew, he immediately suspected it to be Julian, and talked with the King in complete privacy. Unfortunately, the king was able to quell his concerns for some time, all the way up Julian’s coup where he took over the Archipelago. Ellidy attempted to escape with his family, but his wife was captured as he escaped with his daughter to Knothole. For most of Robotnik’s original reign, Ellidy remained to himself in Knothole, watching over his daughter. Sonic the Hedgehog CD As time went on, Ellidy began speaking with the Freedom Fighters, particularly Charles’s nephew Sonic, after their victory on West Side Island. This sparked hope in the Doctor, who began working closely with both Tails and Rotor on the various spy cams within Robotnik’s territory. He also took an interest in the Princess’s new AI, who she decided to name Nicole after a suggestion made by Nikki. One day, as Little Planet made its yearly return, one of Ellidy’s cameras picked up Dr. Robotnik traveling onto the planet with a captured Tails and Amy Rose. Some time later, the planet appeared as a mechanical orb. While Sonic dealt with the Little Planet problem, Ellidy assisted in the other Freedom Fighters with breaking into Robotropolis in an attempted to free some of the enslaved Robians. While the infiltration mostly failed, Ellidy received some information on what Robians were currently active, including Charles, Jules, and Bernie Hedgehog, and Jazlyn, who he believed had died. EndGame & Second Robotnik War After the ultimate defeat of Doctor Robotnik and the destruction of the Ultimate Annihilator, the entire Robian population was restored their free will. This included Jazlyn, who joyously reunited with Walter and Nikki. After King Nigel was restored by the Sword and Crown of Acorns, Ellidy resumed his position as Royal Scientist after being motivated by his wife. Sadly, when Robo-Robotnik entered the Prime Zone, Jazlyn was among the Robians recaptured by him, upseting the Doctor once more. This time, however, he remained optimisti and assured his daughter that Jazlyn would be with them soon. Walter once again worked closely with Nate Morgan to assist the Freedom Fighters in their war against Eggman, from the battle against Chaos to even Nate’s demise against Robotnik. However, his roboticization allowed the Robians in Robotropolis to be freed once and for all, reunited the Doctor’s family once more.